


Study Date!

by jackkelly



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Art Student Jack Kelly, Fluff, M/M, Middle School, Mild Language, Pining David Jacobs, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at least i think it's cute :), i wanted to write young jack n davey, jack's accent/grammar is fun to write, oh also headcanon that jack's accent was extremely thick when he was younger, they are cute okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22797103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackkelly/pseuds/jackkelly
Summary: Alternatively titled: Davey is hopelessly in love with Jack and tries to show his affection by helping him with his school work.Jack has been struggling with his honor's science class and Davey is really good at science. What are the odds!A short excerpt I wrote in between classes ;)
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Study Date!

"You've gotta study more, Jack! At this rate, you're not going to pass this class! What happened to your 'I wanna go to a cool art school' attitude."

Jack sighed and leaned against his desk. "I dunno Davey. Science is hard. I's been studyin' my ass off. And I's just been studying 'n studyin' I ain't even got's the time ta do nothin' fun. How come you'se gotta pass a damn science class to become an artist. I can art pretty fine, you'se even said so yourself!"

Davey understood where the boy was coming from. He also wished that they didn't have to take unnecessary classes but there was a reason for all these rules. He also knew that Jack definitely was _not_ a rule follower which is why he couldn't use the basic advice to 'Go ask a teacher for help.' If there was one thing that Davey knew that Jack absolutely _despised_ was: authority; any form of it whether it be a teacher or the owner of a business you name it he hated it. Yet, that was one of the things that Davey admired about him. Jack took crap from no one.

"I understand what you're saying but they require this stuff for a reason. I know it may not seem like it but trust me it'll be useful in one way or another. Maybe you just need to ask someone for some help? Asking a student rather than a teacher really helps because you're getting it from someone who's a lot like you," he suggested. 

Jack looked up at Davey and shook his head.

"Who would teach me? I've got no reliable folks. Well, I's got Crutchie but he ain't takin' this typa science."

Davey stared at Jack with his eyes wandering around the other boy's face. He was lost in his thoughts about Jack growing up to become a painter with smudges of paint on his fingers and a smile on his face. His attention had drifted away from the conversation.

"Heya, Davey? You'se here?"

"Huh? Oh yeah uh I-I'm here."

He thought for a minute. _I don't know any other people that could tutor Jack in science except-_

"Well..." Davey hesitated, "I could teach you?"

He felt his heart melt as Jack's eyes widened and his lips curled into a crooked toothed smile. The warmth of the glowing smile spread throughout Davey's body and he felt his face flush a bright red. 

"Really? You would teach me science? You'se gonna teach me science?" Jack exclaimed. 

Davey grinned, "Yeah I am."

"But I mean I's not forcin' ya ta. I knows you’se a pretty busy guy an' I don't wanta bot⎯"

"I can always find time for you Jack! You're my best friend so I mean I've gotta!" He laughed. 

"Fo' sure?"

"For sure."

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing Jack's accent kjsshsjk. Aha middle school science those good old days. Anyway, kudos and comments are highly appreciated! Thanks for reading once again!
> 
> Tumblr: @mementomochii


End file.
